


I Wonder

by szhismine



Series: McHanzo Trash [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szhismine/pseuds/szhismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he sits under the stars, the cool night air raising goosebumps on his skin, Hanzo is lost in thought. There's a certain man on his mind. Despite his best efforts to get Jesse McCree out of his head, he's stuck there, and Hanzo can't help but wonder why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder

As he sits under the stars, the cool night air raising goosebumps on his skin, Hanzo is lost in thought. There's a certain man on his mind. Despite his best efforts to get Jesse McCree out of his head, he's stuck there, and Hanzo can't help but wonder why.

He wonders when he stopped trying to devour Jesse, replacing hungry, biting kisses with softer, sensual brushes that left his lips tingling for more. He likes to play a game, unknown to the other man, always pulling away in the middle of their heated moments to see if Jesse would follow. Jesse always follows, always leaning into him before the distance gets too great, fingers curling into the fabric of his yukata to prevent him from getting away again. Hanzo wonders when he started to need Jesse to follow.

He wonders when he began to feel the need to draw more than pleasured grunts and gasping moans from the passionate cowboy. There were so many other sounds to enjoy: the quiet whimpers, the contented hums, the amused chuckles, the cocky laughs. Jesse McCree was always making some kind of noise, he was impossibly _loud_ , all the time. Yet whenever Hanzo was alone, or on a mission without Jesse, he found the silence almost unbearable.

Hanzo also wonders how he's changed so much in such short a time. Suddenly he's always surrounded by people, and he doesn't mind the constant company any more. He's able to talk to Zenyatta without grinding his teeth, and even goes so far as to enjoy sparring with Pharah, and comparing teas with Tracer. Sunday breakfast, a weekly ritual, has become as important to him as it is to the others. There's no denying that his heart has opened to the camaraderie that Overwatch shares. Nor can he deny that Jesse McCree occupies the most space within it.

He's not the only one who's noticed this. He doesn't need to see Genji's eyes to know that their gaze rests upon him and Jesse every time they're in a room together. There's no denying he's more... energized, more open with the cowboy around. Hanzo can feel his brother's stare on him, until he shifts on his feet and ducks his head, cheeks warming. Every time he caves to the embarrassment, he could swear he hears Genji _giggle_.

Does Jesse know? That question plagues him at night, when he's holding the sleeping man against his chest. At first, when they started spending whole nights together (when did that become a habit, he wonders), he found the heat and the cramped space of the bed too stifling. Jesse snores, though not as aggressively as Hanzo assumed he would. They're quiet, nasally snorts. Every time he exhales he tickles Hanzo's skin, sending a small shiver down his spine. It feels wrong now, to not fall asleep with the feeling of Jesse's warm breath on his neck. How had he caved to affection so quickly?

Every time they have sex, he learns something new. He maps out Jesse's body with his mouth, making it his mission to find every sensitive spot. Kissing his way down his lover's stomach is his favourite thing to do, as Jesse's fingers automatically entwine in his hair. He feels the cowboy's breath hitch, body twitching in anticipation for more. When their trysts first started, the hands were rough, tugging and pulling at him. Now, he feels Jesse's fingers gently massaging the back of his head, stroking his hair as he murmurs quiet, tender praises at the archer's ministrations. Hanzo wonders if Jesse knows about this change. Was it on purpose? Or did it just happen, like it did with him? Has Jesse been thinking the same things as him? He wonders if one day he'll be able to ask his questions out loud.

_Is this what love is?_ Hanzo gazes up at the night sky. He sits on the rooftop, the sounds of raucous laughter and wild antics coming from below. It's Lucio's birthday, and the party is as vibrant as he is. Hanzo had enjoyed himself at first, watching in quiet amusement as the younger ones played beer pong and the veterans rolled out their old karaoke machine. But his ability to socialize began to falter as his gaze kept being drawn to Jesse. Dressed casually in jeans and flannel, his shirt _just_ a bit too tight, his boisterous presence was all Hanzo could focus on. Genji's head turned as he watched his elder brother leave, and for once the archer didn't notice. It seems all Hanzo can do now is reflect on the many questions that plague his thoughts. _Is this what love is?_

When a large, comforting arm wraps around his shoulders, and Jesse's bulking form plops down next to him, it only takes one look at his smiling face to know what the answer is.

And he wonders if Jesse feels the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another McHanzo drabble, can be seen as a follow-up to my first :) Please kudos and comment, I absolutely love feedback! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
